herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Teen Titans 2003)
|enemies = } |type of hero = Powerful Demonic Sorcerer |size = 200 }} Raven is one of the five main protagonists of the 2003 animated series Teen Titans ''and the movies Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo and Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans.'' She is a half-demon, half-human hybrid from the inter-dimensional world Azarath, one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans, and the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. Initially, she is an aloof ally to the Titans, only with them because she has nowhere else to go. Overtime, however, she starts to open up to them, especially Starfire and Beast Boy, being lifelong best friends with the former and having an implied crush on the latter. She is one of the tetartagonists in Season 1 and Season 3, the deuteragonist in Season 2, the main protagonist in Season 4, and the tritagonist in Season 5. She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices her own 2015 & reboot incarnations, Ashi, Batgirl, Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson, Talwyn Apogee, Unikitty, Penny Gadget, Princess Melody, Juliet Starling, Twilight Sparkle, etc. Character History Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide (while carrying Raven) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned 16/18th birthday, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. She arrived at Jump City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl. Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterward, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans. Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Titans soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Beast Boy and Cyborg inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents. Raven helped the Titans for years, working alongside the other four to protect Jump City from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Slade (who had been presumed dead) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Slade deliberately led the Titans to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected, the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening. Slade and an army of Trigon's fire demons attacked Titans Tower to fetch Raven. The Titans decided to fight him, but Raven, unwilling to see her dearest friends hurt on her behalf, knocked them out of the fight and secretly imbued them with some of her powers to protect them from the apocalypse to come. When the portal was opened with her powers, Raven was apparently consumed, but in fact, her human half remained alive in Trigon's domain, regressed to childhood and left powerless. Left in a world turned into a living horror, the Titans still refused to give up without a fight. With some help from Slade, (who had been betrayed by Trigon) Robin made his way to Trigon's underworld, found Raven and took her back to the surface, even though she was spiritually shattered by her role in the shaping of events. Finally, the Titans and Slade faced Trigon in a final onslaught. But even as they were struck down, Raven realized that all was not hopeless, and this realization sparked a new hope within her soul, allowing her to regain full maturity along with her powers. Under righteous wrath, she used the sum of her powers to destroy Trigon, reverting Earth back to the way it was and finally ridding herself from the last vestiges of her dreaded heritage. Demon Family As Raven has her own family, each one of them is known to be the member of Raven's family tree: *"Trigon": Raven's terrifying demonic father, who she was associated with. Even though they don't get along, Raven still hates Trigon and his personality. Just once, Raven never accepts as her father. *"Arella": Raven's mother, who she only loves. She loves her, because of her goodness. *"Monks of Azarath": The caretakers of, Raven. *"Maiden": Raven's aunt, her mother said that Maiden is in the boarding treasure as a treasurer. She was only mentioned, Maiden was Raven's closest aunt who Raven is also associated with. *"Bedford": Raven's uncle, her mother mentioned that he is also in boarding officers as a secretary. Raven may not see him, but her mother still mentioned it. Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Despite her withdrawn nature, her outfit isn't particularly conservative, as it leaves the entirety of both her legs exposed. It is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-grey soles, with a one-piece bathing suit-like long-sleeved shirt that is blueish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist, she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet, and as seen in the episode "Birthmark", Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In "Switched", Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude why she likes to keep it short. She has a red and black bindi on her forehead, that she was born with. She has very pale, almost gray skin, which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. Raven, being half-demon, has used her demonic appearances on several occasions, though often the use of her demon form causes her to lose control. Raven's demonic form has proven effective in getting results, such as bringing about Doctor Light's swift surrender (twice), and scaring Gizmo in Crash to get him to repair a virus-contaminated Cyborg. When Raven wears Robin's uniform in The Quest, she fits it just fine, as she is the closest to Robin's height and build.. When Mother Mae-Eye infiltrates the Tower and puts the Titans under her control, she turns Raven's blue cloak into a yellow Shirley Temple dress with matching bows in her hair, but her boots remain blue in color. Mother Mae-Eye then says "Just because you're evil on the inside doesn't mean you can't look pretty on the outside." This outfit puts her at a disadvantage fighting Jinx, contributing to the team's defeat by the H.I.V.E. Five. However, despite her demonic appearance, she is shown to be quite attractive and beautiful, as Adonis took a liking to her, and in the Teen Titans Go! issue "The Great Race", Kid Flash considers her pretty and stops in the middle of the race to flirt with her. When she is in 'demonic' state a second pair of eyes appear where her eyebrows are. Cloaked White Raven White Raven is a special form that Raven has assumed under unique circumstances, four times throughout the series for multiple reasons. White Raven is Raven's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity to fight, and thus free herself of the consuming evil influenced by her interdimensional-demon father. The first instance occurs within the multidimensional realm of Raven's own mind, an ethereal place where Raven's separate emotional forms are capable of independently existing. Raven's emotions unbalanced and her rage unleashed from within during the Titans' brief but powerful clash with Doctor Light. The second when she was being tutored by Malchior, unknowingly being taught dark magic. The third instance occurred whilst and after she defeated her father and freed herself from his control. The fourth time actually occurred in the Titans Go! comics wherein Beast Boy (whilst babysitting Melvin, Timmy, and Teether) breaks her mirror and causes the several aspects of her personality to manifest in the real world; for a time Red Raven (who represents her father's influence and her own anger) is separate from the rest of Raven, and to symbolize her cheerfulness she dons a white cloak and leotard instead. Personality Raven is emotionally unattached, apathetic and anti-social but is heroic and selfless like all Teen Titans. She displays no emotion; knowing when she does it causes her power to go crazy and is normally very serious which counteracts with people like Beast Boy and Cyborg's upbeat and energetic demeanor. She rarely talks, and when she does, her comments are bitterly sarcastic at best and condescendingly scathing at worst. One of Raven's defining traits is her constant broodiness and her tendency to almost never smile. She much more prefers to meditate in silence and can be cold to people like Terra or even her fellow Titans nor does she divulge about her past which makes her appear "creepy" however in later seasons she becomes more open with people she trusts such as Robin. Because of her purpose to bring her father to Earth, Raven can be intensely self-loathing and more than often isolates herself from the rest of the Titans. She also opens up to people whom she thinks to understand her such as Malchior, a character from an enchanted book who was, in reality, corrupting her with dark magic. Though Raven doesn't give in to emotion easily she is not emotionless; rather, she has to stay that way to keep her powers under control, and even tells Starfire at one point that she can't afford to feel anything. She also makes it perfectly clear she has a bad side, and whenever this occurs her cloak rises in height and only her mouth can be seen whereas her eyes turn into four and become red with her voice matched with an echo wrapped in a sinister undertone. Raven becomes considerably darker after this transformation, actually coming close to killing Doctor Light once she was provoked by the latter. In the same episode, Cyborg and Beast Boy discover that Raven's emotions are fractured, her rage is personified by the form of her father, Trigon. While inside her mind, Beast Boy and Cyborg discover Raven of her that she normally keeps hidden from the other Titans; despite her insistence otherwise, she actually does think Beast Boy is pretty funny, even if she doesn't laugh out loud at his jokes, though she also secretly worries that he doesn't like her. Additionally, although she insults them frequently, Raven is in fact very regretful and apologetic about every little thing she said to Cyborg and Beast Boy, to the point that she spends an entire journey through a maze apologizing for all of it (much to their annoyance). Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Telekinetics Category:DC Heroes Category:Healers Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Hypnotists Category:Strategists Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Vigilante Category:Related to Villain Category:Amazons Category:Hybrids Category:Sophisticated Category:Nurturer Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:MAD Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Famous Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Humanoid